


It's so fluffy

by MinaAvalor



Series: It's so Fluffy [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin needs love, Beards are awesome, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: It's starts with an innocent bath, but that beard is just so soft & fluffy!





	It's so fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes, working with Notepad but try to do my best.
> 
> Balin needs some extra love.

Balin was glad to get to his room in Laketown. As much as he was able to help Thorin navigate working with  
the Master of Laketown Balin had to admit that dealing with him was draining. The man quite frankly was the worst kind of filth  
that he had dealt with yet. What made it even more draining was Thorin was more than likely to tell him just what he thought  
of him. Sitting on the chair thinking over the days to come & the challenges to be faced made him feel even older.

A tentative knock at the door pulled Balin from his thoughts as he bid the person enter. As a young lass stepped  
through, Balin couldn't help but think she was very pretty. Surprisingly she was about his height though she must  
be of the race of man. She had delicate features, a trim waist, childbearing hips, & very lovely rounded breasts.  
Her hair was blond pulled back into a loose braid, her green eyes reflected very prettily  
in the candlelight & fire from the hearth. 

"Yes lass?" Balin watched as she stepped hesitantly into the room.  
"The Master thought that your company would enjoy baths. I'm to see to your's & any other things you might  
need to retire for the evening." Her voice was quiet but steady, although her gaze was not fixed quite on him.  
"That sounds lovely. A bath would be most welcome." Balin didn't want to pass up the opportunity for a hot bath  
& to be clean before leaving again for Erebor.  
"If you will follow me, I have prepared a bathing room for you." She waited for Balin to gather his clean clothes  
to change into before leading him two doors down the hall opening it & ushering him inside.

"I will fetch some extra towels for you." She quietly exited the room.  
Balin felt himself almost melt at the sight of the wooden tub filled with hot water. Quickly he shed his robes &  
underclothes setting up a stool with cloth, soap, & towel next to the tub. Sinking into the hot water with a sigh he  
felt his muscles that were aching more than he had thought. Leaning back as his beard trailed down into the water he felt himself start to relax.  
Closing his eyes he felt himself start to drift almost wishing to fall asleep, he didn't hear as the door quietly opened.  
Then he felt something dip into the water & he grabbed what turned out to be a wrist as he opened his eyes startled to see the  
lass from earlier with the washcloth in her hand kneeling at the side of the tub.

"Lass, what are you doing?" Balin tried to move his beard to cover himself as he stared into her eyes which she quickly averted.  
"Helping with your bath. If you have any other needs I will tend to those as well or if you would prefer when we return to the room."  
He couldn't help but think how sweet her face looked as she blushed. Then realizing he still held her wrist he felt how soft her skin  
felt against his. Trying not to think about how long it had been since he had been with anyone, he felt blood flood down making him  
go stiff under his beard. Hoping it wasn't poking through as he looked at her.  
"What is your name lass?"  
"Fana at your service."  
"I'm Balin. What is the reason for you being at my service?"  
She ducked her head & seemed to blush even harder when he asked her this.  
"As a servant to the Master it is my instruction to see to your needs, anything that you want is to be given."  
"You should not be obligated to give your body to anyone not of your choice."  
"To survive & eat means my body is no longer mine." She said this so matter of factly it hurt Balin's heart, no  
woman should feel this way.

"I will not take advantage of you Fana. This is not right. You are free to leave to seek your rest."  
Her eyes rather than looking relieved became wide with fright.  
"Please don't." Her voice was soft & timid.  
"What's the matter lass?"  
"If I return before sunrise I will be punished."  
Balin felt his blood start to boil at this, looking into her eyes he found he wanted to protect her.  
"You can stay lass, don't fret. But I will not ask anything of you that you don't want."

She looked him in the eyes & smiled for the first time. Balin couldn't help but think it was the sweetest thing he had ever  
seen. More precious than any gem he had ever laid eyes on. Releasing her wrist she sat back a little & just looked at his  
face almost as if she was memorizing it.

"I would be pleased to wash your back for you as it is something hard to reach one's self." She said with a shy smile.  
"Aye lass indeed it is & I would be grateful to you." Balin leaned forward & couldn't help but sigh as she brought the washcloth  
up & started to rinse his back before turning to grab the soap. She lathered up the cloth & began to scrub his back gently,  
he felt his muscles relax under her ministrations. No words were spoken as she ran the cloth over his shoulders & back. Balin  
didn't even seem to notice as she pulled him back to lean against the tub turning her attentions to his arms. Scrubbing them  
gently with the washcloth & massaging his muscles with her other hand. She turned her attention to his chest working it over his neck & collarbone  
down to his pecs. As she ran her hand & the washcloth over his skin Balin couldn't help but feel his dwarfhood twitch at the feeling.  
Trying hard to push down images of skin, flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips he tried to relax before it got out of hand.

Many believed Balin to be pudgy & out of shape but honestly he was only slightly soft in the middle the rest of him being solid muscle.  
It wasn't until she started to run the washcloth down to his navel that Balin opened his eyes to find her watching his face.  
Not wanting her to feel the need to do more he gently took the washcloth from her hand with a soft thank you. With a soft smile  
she rinsed her hands then dried them on a towel before perching on a stool near the tub. The quiet he found wasn't awkward & he was  
glad that she was looking more towards the floor than at him. He wasn't quite sure how to handle his arousal from her bathing him.  
He found himself wishing he had someone like her to be with him & tend to him softly like that every day.

"Lass, may I ask doesn't your family object to the Master asking you to perform such services?"  
"I don't have any family left. My mother died several years ago & I don't know who my father is."  
"My apologies. I didn't mean to make you sad."  
"No Master Balin it is fine. You didn't know."  
Balin found himself even more agitated that such a sweet lass was left alone in this world. And for her to be at the mercy  
of such an unscrupulous man as the Master of Laketown was reprehensible to him.

Pulling his thoughts back to himself he finished bathing his lower body & quickly rinsed himself. Turning his attention to  
his beard & hair he lathered & rinsed it. As he realized he was done the realization hit Balin that he would have to step out of  
the tub. While he wasn't normally shy about his physique, he wasn't sure how his body would react to her gazing at him naked.

"Fana lass would you mind terribly taking my dirty robes back to my room & fetching some bread, cheese & wine maybe."  
"Yes sir, I will take care of it for you right away."  
Watching as she gathered up the dirty clothes Balin found himself admiring her rounded hips & butt. Feeling himself  
stir again he tried not to think about how much he would like to run his hands over her curves. As she stepped out  
of the room he breathed a heavy sigh wondering how he was going to handle the rest of the night. Like a gentledwarf he  
chided himself internally as he stepped from the tub & began the process of drying off & dressing.

As he stepped back into his room Balin found himself breathing deeply noting that she was not back yet. Needing a few more  
minutes to compose himself, he found his comb & sat next to the fire to dry his hair before brushing it out. The door opened  
with a slight squeak turning he saw her entering with a tray of food & wine. Crossing the room she sat it on the table next to the  
fire. Pouring a glass of wine she placed it next to Balin. Seeing the comb in his hand, she gently took it from his hand kneeling  
in front of him she brought her hands up & began to comb his beard before he realized what was happening.  
Taking her hands into his as he felt lightening shoot down to his groin he tried to compose himself.  
"Lass, you should know how intimate it is for dwarves to touch anothers hair & beard." His voice came out huskier than he planned.  
Her eyes widened slightly before she gently smiled up at him. Taking his hands she put them on the arm rests of the chair  
before bringing her hands to his beard again.

Looking directly in his eyes as she began to card her fingers through it, combing it softly. He couldn't help the sigh of  
pleasure that escaped his lips as her fingers ran through his beard. Never in a long time had he thought he would ever  
have a young woman touching his beard. The thought made him slightly dizzy. His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure at the  
sensation of her fingers in his beard softly & gently fluffing it. As she came up closer to his chin he couldn't help the  
moan escaping his lips as she brushed her fingers against his skin under his chin. Opening his eyes at her sigh, he  
saw her watching his face & then her hands as she ran them over his full beard. 

"It's so fluffy & soft." She said quietly.  
"Thank you Fana. I'm honored to hear you say so." Balin felt himself preening over her compliments of his beard.  
"Would you like to eat something? I would like to get to know you if you are agreeable." he wanted to know this young  
woman in front of him if she would allow it.  
"Yes thank you Balin. I would enjoy that very much." She smiled at him. Grabbing a few pieces from the bread & cheese  
offering it first to him before taking some for herself.  
They passed about an hour with her sitting at his feet next to the fire as they talked finding they had much in common. Balin  
started to find that he wanted to take her with him to Erebor. Even if she married a young dwarrow much as he hated the idea  
of seeing her with another male but to be close to make sure she was happy & safe would have to be enough.

As he watched her start to yawn Balin realized they would need to figure out sleeping arrangements. He decided she would sleep  
on the bed & he could just kip on his bedroll on the floor.  
"I think it's time you got some sleep lass. Take the bed."  
"What about you Balin?"  
"I'll roll out my mat on the floor."  
"That's not fair to you."  
"It's fine lass. Go ahead."

Watching her move over to the edge of the bed he felt himself become slightly flushed as she started to undo her outer clothes. Turning  
to look at the fire to give her some privacy.  
"Balin."  
"Yes Fana?" Turning back to her he saw she was sitting on the side of the bed in just a thin white shift that hugged every curve she had.  
"Will you come sit with me please?" She was so shy as she asked this. He knew that he would never be able to deny this woman anything  
she asked. Though he kept thinking she deserved someone younger than himself. Moving across the room to sit next to her on the bed he couldn't  
help but notice the pink color of her nipples through her shift. Hoping she couldn't see his shameful arousal he sat close to her  
but left some space for her to be comfortable.  
She reached out & took one of his hands in hers, reaching up with her other hand to run it over his cheek & pet his beard.  
Balin tried to stifle the moan that wanted to escape but he couldn't help it coming out with how wonderful it felt as his eyes shut.  
When he opened them back up she was leaning closer to him watching him intently.  
"Will you kiss me Balin?" Her voice was breathy & sent shivers straight down to his cock. He could feel it straining against his  
underclothes.

Bringing a hand up to cup her cheek before sliding it to the back of her head bringing her closer. Her head tilted & her eyes  
fluttered closed, he touched his lips to hers. It felt like his years had melted away as he moved his lips over her silky soft  
full lips. He wanted to give her more & to take more. He brought his other hand from hers to put on her waist, rubbing circles on her  
hip. She moaned against his mouth causing him to sigh, it was heady & delicious. Tentatively running his tongue over her lips  
seeking entrance, when she opened to give him entrance he stroked his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Swallowing her gasps as he ran his  
tongue over hers, she tasted so sweet better than the finest wine he had ever had.

He felt her hands come up to the clasp of his robes, bringing his hand around to her back from her hip he pulled her slightly  
closer. She took this as permission to continue & undid his robe running her hands in under the cloth to touch his chest.  
Such small warm hands she had, he wanted more of her to touch & for her to touch more of him. He reached down to cup her ass lifting her up  
& bringing her to straddle his lap without breaking from her lips. Then as she wound one of her arms around his neck keeping the other  
to explore the bare expanse of his chest. Running her fingers through the curls of hair on his chest, he moaned into her mouth.  
His hands coming down to her thighs & sliding under the edge of her shift, then bringing it up to her waist. He realized that  
she had no underwear on & it set his blood on fire as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. Drawing whimpers from  
her was intoxicating. Kissing & nipping gently along her neckline as she tilted her head back to give him access.  
Burying her fingers in his hair, he slid the shift up her body feeling her shiver & pant as his hands ghosted over her  
hot bare skin. 

She brought her arms up & he pulled the shift over her head. Looking at her sitting on his lap flushed & naked, he ran his hands  
across her bare skin. Tilting her head she moaned in pleasure at his touch. She grabbed the front of his robe & pulled it apart  
to help him slide it from his arms. Grabbing her legs to wrap around his waist he lifted her & stood up from the bed. Gently  
kissing her lips as he let his robe fall away before she wrapped her legs around his hips. Holding her with one arm he pulled  
down his underclothes to pool at his feet.  
Stepping out of them he turned to lay her down on the bed, hovering over her as he pillaged her mouth.  
Pulling back he looked down at her laid back against the pillows.

"Lass you are so beautiful to me. Are you sure you want this?"  
"I'm sure I want to be with you Balin."

Leaning down again to capture her mouth as he allowed his hands to roam over her body. Palming one of her soft breasts in a hand  
rubbing his thumb in a circle over her nipple bringing it to a hard peak. Her gasps were delicious to his ears as he swallowed them.  
Kissing down the column of her neck to her chest coming to her breast he grazed her nipple with his teeth then sucked  
it into his mouth. Suckling like she was the best meal to ever cross his lips as she tangled her hands in his hair, whimpering softly. Her skin  
was burning as he licked & kissed over to the other breast to give it some attention as well. Slightly arching up when he teased her  
nipple with a flick of his tongue. Lapping & sucking at her skin down her stomach & to her hip joint. He sat back looking at her, as  
he leaned down to open her legs wider exposing her dripping sex to his view. He felt his cock pulse & leak at the sight. Kissing  
gently at her hip making his way to her center then running his tongue over her lady lips which were swollen with desire. 

Fana arched up gasping his name at the contact. Bringing a hand to her hip & rubbing soothing circles, he stuck his tongue between  
her folds reveling in how wet she was already. Moaning as he plunged his tongue into her, loving how she tasted on his tongue.  
Knowing how much he wanted to give her every pleasure, he brought his hand up to rub her clit gently. He twirled his tongue in  
her heat relaxing his jaw to put as much of his tongue in as he could.  
"Balin...nngh...I'm...please." She was wriggling against his mouth, he knew she was close.  
"Let go my sweet, I have you." Flicking his thumb down over her clit quickly he moved his tongue up to tease her clit as he slide  
a thick finger into her. Pulsing & curling his finger rapidly to bring her over the edge. She was so tight, it made him drip  
more wanting to feel her around his cock. Twirling his tongue over her clit, grazing his teeth over it.  
Her panting increased, as she gripped the sheets her eyes hooded looking at him as she suddenly shivered & came to her peak.  
His finger felt the clench of her walls, an explosion of her essence coating his fingers. He fingered her through her orgasm  
murmuring against her skin.

Pulling himself up onto an elbow, he slid a second finger in as she relaxed out of her orgasm. Moaning she ran a hand into his  
hair gently tugging. Knowing how thick he was, Balin started to scissor her open before sliding another finger in.  
"More...please...ahhh" She was panting between words as she wriggled under his hand.  
As he removed his fingers he rubbed his hand down his chin & beard to get the extra liquid to rub down his cock to slick himself  
up. Lifting himself between her legs, he positioned himself at her opening. 

He stared into her eyes as she lifted her hips slightly sliding in the tip, he moaned at the sensation. Slowly he started to  
work himself in not wanting to hurt her. Finally he pushed the last bit to fully seat himself inside of her growling low in his throat.  
He leaned down to catch her lips. She ran her hands over his back, then rocked her hips slightly causing him to arch his back.  
"So tight, you feel so good to me darling."  
"Give me everything. I want to be yours."  
Those words caused a shift in his mind, as his hips started to pull back & he thrust back in to her slick wet heat. He wouldn't  
last long with how good she felt especially when she moaned clenching her walls around him. He snapped his hips quickly,  
grunting with each thrust as she dug her fingers into his back. Pace picking up, his thrusts were deep & hard.  
He wanted to mark her as his with everything he had. 

Bracing his hands around her head as she panted under him. As she started to get close he could feel it as she moaned his name.  
His thrusts became frantic wanting to bring her to the edge again & feel her cum on his cock. He growled her name as he thrust  
in & out of her loving as she wrapped her legs around his hips. It changed the angle just enough that he hit her bundle of nerves  
in her core causing her to cry out his name arching against him. He felt her clench down & the gush of liquid around his cock  
was enough that his hips snapped hard into her & he ground into her as he came hard, his cock pulsing his seed deep inside her,  
his body shaking from the high. Her walls milking his cock as if her body wanted to draw out every bit of cum he had.

Rolling himself onto his side as she straightened her leg, without pulling out of her. Their breathing ragged & harsh in the quiet of the room.  
She rested her head on his bicep as he wrapped his arms around her, her leg slung over his hips. He kissed her forehead as  
she brought her hands up to stroke his beard. Slowly catching their breath, sweat cooling on their skin as they lay tangled  
together.  
"Tired my ghivashel?" Balin couldn't stop it now, he knew that she had his heart & he would do whatever it took  
to bring her to the mountain to be his.  
"Happy & tired. Let me get a cloth to clean up & we can sleep darling." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she started to untangle herself.  
Both gasping as he slid out of her. Getting up from the bed she found a cloth & cleaned herself. Coming to sit down she cleaned  
up Balin tendery before dropping the cloth to the floor. Climbing back into bed as he lay on his back his arms open to her. She settled  
in to snuggle his chest. Before he could cover them up with a fur she pulled his beard gently over her upper half like a blanket.

Balin couldn't help the happy chuckle at this. Pulling a fur over them he hugged her close to him.  
"I take it my beard is comfortable."  
"So fluffy & soft." She murmured sleepily pressing a kiss to his chest.  
As he hugged her he started slipping into sleep, he knew that the morning would bring a new day but he wouldn't settle for any days without  
her by his side. Drifting off to sleep, she felt that she never wanted to sleep anywhere but in the safety of his arms & the soft  
fluffy comfort of his beard.


End file.
